m3fandomcom-20200216-history
WHAT LINKS TWO PEOPLE
is the twelfth episode of M3 the dark metal. It first aired on July 11, 2014 in Japan. Synopsis Sasame was praying for the safety of Akashi, who headed into the Lightless Realm. The original objective was the recovery of the second machine and Heito, but being so intent on protecting Sasame, Akashi continued to attack the Corpse, which had appeared. However, the Corpse's fierce attacks pushed the Reaper back and severely damaged it. Sasame, feeling the situation at hand, and with encouragement from Minashi's words......DAISUKI Plot A flashback of Sasame's past was shown before the opening. Apparently, she was very lonely and other children thought that she stole souls. Akashi was determined to fight and defeat Admonitions using the REAPER/ARGENT in the Lightless Realm, and protect Sasame from turning into necrometal. Sasame was outside the border of the Lightless Realm worrying about Akashi when he was already inside the Lightless Realm looking for enemies to fight. Raika told Sasame to get back inside because it is not safe for her to stay close to the Lightless Realm. There, Sasame shows how much team Gargouille including Akashi made her happy. Meanwhile, Akashi found an Admonition, attacked it, and ran away from it. The REAPER lost connection. Akashi stops in an area where he can't find Admonitions, flashbacks of his older brother, Emiru, and Sasame happen and he happens to mention Sasame's name. At this time, a flashback of Sasame and Akashi from when they were little was shown. Sasame was a very lonely girl and Akashi gave her happiness. An Admonition finds Akashi and attacks him, he happens to think about how he never bothered to understand anything or anyone, but Sasame bothered to try to understand him. Akashi blurts out, "Sasame is my warmth, I won't let you take it away from me!". Then, he remembers professor Natsuiri saying about a chance of saving Sasame by defeating the corpse. He then shouts he'll defeat the corpse. After that, Akashi's dream is shown, but Akashi thinks of it as not just a dream. It was when he was little, he was searching for someone and eventually that someone popped out. A young Sasame, he then takes her hand and heads off to somewhere. Back to the current Sasame, she is on a porch remembering things. She remembers the time when Akashi told her that Akashi was searching for Sasame the whole time and that when Minashi told Sasame that they both commited a sin. Sasame also remembers the other girl they were with before and the times she had when she was little with Akashi. She is scared of remembering everything, but she is certain that there was something she took away. She thinks that she wasn't the person Akashi thought she was and then says sorry in her head. She then flashbacks to a previous episode where she was about to tell Akashi something but chickened out. She is afraid of letting Akashi know about that sin she commited. Minashi then walks in on her and synchronizes with her, saying that he'll stay by her side. Akashi is then shown thinking about how Sasame taught him happiness and about him wanting to defeat the corpse and protect both their future and happiness. Then, he happens to see a Sasame telling him to "come". Akashi tries to catch her but then she disappears into thin air. After, Akashi is shown almost being defeated by an Admonition. He suddenly hears Sasame's song and the admoniton is somehow stopped or paralyzed by it. Akashi looks at the left with the ARGENT, and finds a new LIM. Stats Characters TBA Mecha TBA Quotes TBA References 12